Soul Candles
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: Kidas a demon, finn is human. Both love eachother very much. So why is Finn pushing her away? Might turn into a small Drabble of "Finn" Kida run is along the times.
1. A room of Candles

Okay so this is just a short two or three chapter story, of Kida and Finns relationship, well...maybe a one shot. This is set a month after their date from one of my other stories called Crack. Its chapter 5.

Finn watched from the_ condor_ as Kida ate the body she had killed, body and soul, not even bones were left.  
He shuddered, wondering how something so beautiful, sweet, and caring could have turned into the monster that he had hoped to only see in his nightmares.

She enters the room, her eyes shining with the fact she has been well fed. There was not one speck of blood on her, not even her pearly white teeth. She picked up a candle and walked back right outside, down some stairs, he'd never seen those before when they landed. Maybe an old underground wine cellar?

Finn followed her through the darkness, lightly holding on to her shoulder, not touching her in any other way. Kida felt hurt at this, why couldn't he accept her the way she was? No that wasn't the problem. He was pushing her away; it had only been a month since their first date. She sighed in despair. She and Finn continued down the spiraling stair case. It was so long that after a few flights, Finn started getting dizzy.

Just when Finn was about to turn back around and Go back up the stairs, they hit the bottom. "Lucernae, praecepio tibi ut adreat!" the room echoed the words and suddenly thousands of candles were lit. It was like a never ending cavern of candles. She set the candle right in the air, it sailing up to the ceiling. "Ardere" she whispered to the floating candle, and its wick burned. "You know, I don't like doing this" Kida spoke. Her back to him. "But I cannot help what I am Finn. I kill to survive."

She turned around, her sad eyes piercing his own blue ones. "Kida, what is all this?" he asked. She strode over to his side taking his hand in hers, leading him down the pathway, there were nothing but candles. The glow of them so bright, that there were no shadows almost. "These, Finn, are all the souls and bodies I've eaten during my time here." She said, bowing her head low. They had stopped walking. "I light a candle for each one, honoring them. They wouldn't have died so soon if it weren't for me. But I've lived too long to die for them" She said. She took his hand again pulling herself against him into a hug.

"Kida, if you could, would you change? Change yourself not to be a demon? If you could?" he asked.  
'Is he seriously asking me this?' She asked herself sadly. She shook her head against his chest. "No Finn, no. if I did I would be a cold, empty shell." She murmured. Kida looked up into his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "Finn, I-I can't help what I am, I can try and be better" a tear slid down her cheek. "Please, _please, _don't push me away!" She sobbed out. Finn was her only real chance at love. She didn't want to lose him. He pulled her closer to him, his forehead touching hers. He had just realized the stupidity of his words. "Oh kida, my kida. Oh I am so sorry" He hugged her body even closer, squeezing slightly, he felt her choke back a small sob. "I wouldn't change you for the world-"

She stopped him in mid sentence. "Then why did you ask me if I could change myself" He sighed.  
"I just want you to be happy, if you wanted to be changed I would try and make it happen. But, it will take a while to get used to seeing you…eat. "He hesitated. "I'm sorry I burden you with my nature-"He pulled out of her hug, staring at her with angry eyes. The control freak he loved was not there. "Don't. Ever. Call yourself. A burden." His voice was dark and deep. "You are not a burden to bear, I just have to get used to it. Kida I love you." These words brought more tears to her eyes. Happy tears. She placed her right hand against his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Such a strange human you are to be infatuated with a demon" She murmured against his lips. Finn kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip gently as possible. "I love you too Finn".  
The two sat there, as the candles continued to burn.

Something I came up with after an incident that happened earlier today that scared me pretty bad. Hope this gets me some reviews.


	2. A Horrible and Wonderful Dance

A sad little story I came up with while well being sad lol… well its supposed to be sad, really don't know where I am going with this story and I'm not sure if I have mentioned this to fanfiction or not, but Piper has about 30 siblings 15 boys 15 girls…pretty sure I must have mentioned it somewhere. anywho. This is dedicated to Anarchygunrage

_Kida was sat in her room, smoking a cigarette, well it would have been her room had her parents actually bought the manor. The year was 1760, Kida had been around on this planet since 460 B.C. . They moved around from town to town, all over Europe. Right now they were in a small little town in France. Her room was decorated as if she were royalty, course, the previous owners had been, before they killed them._

_Her room was a light lilac color, Curtains hanging from her bed. She found it quiet tacky how everything matched the color of the walls, except the furniture thank heaven. Twas the only thing that really saved it . The clock Struck Midnight, causing Kida to jump slightly, she sighed tapping the cigarette on the ashtre before letting her legs of the arm of the chair and look outside, her dress flowing behind her. The dress was a dark black, covered in lace, hugging her curves just right, the sleeves ended at her shoulders, the lace still visable but otherwise it was seethrough . She say a few human boys, out after hours, beating up on Her younger sister Helloise. She opened the window. "OI! Leave her be ya mongerals! Yeah that's right! Go on home!" Kida yelled out at them throwing out the window a lit candle at them. The boys scattered like wild cats disturbed by a human. Her sister glared up at her like shethought she could handle it herself. Wrong kid. _

_Kida shut the window door shaking her head. No gratitude? No thank you? Just the way life works supposedly. "Kida!" she whirled aroudn toward her door. Kida walked over to the door, opening it. Her mother was standing their, her orange eyes bright with excitement. She then scowled "why aren't you dressed yet, and smoking? Logan is here to pick you up!" She scolded.__**' Why was logan here again?'**_

"_Go on now! Get that dress off and into your…" She looked her up and down "Nicer one." Ah, nice dress, no smokes, must be some sort of dance her mother wanted her to go to. Esther was hooked on Kida getting married to a powerful demon, Kida on the other hand was…not so joyful about her suitors. Kida put on a fake smile. "I'll be ready in a few minutes" Her mother put her hands on her hips. "I should very well hope so!" and with that she closed the door exiting. Kida hesitantly put out the smoke, leaving it in the ash tray. _

_Kida opened her closet to take out the dress, it was a dark black dress with a jacket with ruffles along where buttons of a coat would be, the sleeves around the forearm stopping to cuff the rest of the way to her wrist in ruffles. The top part of the dress was a solid silk black, the bottom half of the dress was solid silk as well softly ruffling. All in all it was a beautiful dress. She slipped off her black lace, quickly putting on the black silk. _

_Kida looked at her self in the mirror, and sighed in annoyance. Although it was a beaeutiful dress their always was that one problem; her hair, her shock white hair. It had always gotten her some sort of attention, considering no one had seen a girl as young as herself with such white hair. It went all the way down to her waist as well, if not past. It was also difficult to put up, cause no one was allright with long hair unless it was in a fancy do. She didn't have time to do all of that, unless she used some demon magic. She whispered an incatation while blowing air onto her fingers, which in turn glowed a bright orange like color. She wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, then quickly pulled it out, it becoming curled. She continued this till all the hair on the back of her head had been curled, two locks of hair one from each side braided, her bangs left alone. She looekd some what pleased with herself, all of that done in under 10 minutes. _

_Kida walked down the stairs slowly. She didn't want to see Logan. But there he was at the front door. He was a handsome young man, Black tuxedo, his short brown hair actually combed for once, his bright green eyes sparkling, mix that with the fact he had a gorgeous smile and fair skin, you'd say Kida was a winner. Kida saw herself as a looser. He maybe gorgeous on the outside, but he was the totally wrong guy for her, they couldn't even agree on the same topic to talk about to eachother. It was either one didn't know a thing about it, or one just didn't want to hear it. _

_Logan smiled as she came down the stairs, walking overto take her hand. Her Father was possitivly seething, while her mother wasplease as punch. "Don't stay too long" He growled out, making her mother slap his hand lightly. "Oh lighten up dear, its just a dance." He just roleld his eyes. Logan stood up straight looking him right in the eye. "I'll make sure you daughter has an amazing time"  
By Kidas calculation, that's what her father was worried about. Her father only nodded his head, and with that the left._

_The dance hall was __enormous, every one dressed to the nines as they said. The walls, though with all the people you could barely notice them were a beige color, the flooring was hardwood. To finish it off, there was a great chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. It was far too bright to see any of the details, but it'd have to have been worth zillions. Colors swirled as everyone danced, spinning with their partners having a good time. If only kida could say the same. Logan was off drinking with some of his friends, probably talking about how he's won her. Pshh, if only he knew. _

_Kida was leaning against the wall, right under a candle, looking up at it, making it flicker. She always enjoyed doing this, when she wasn't having to dance, or pay attention in some form. "May I have this dance?" she heard a voice ask. She looked down until lshe was met with two beautiful blue eyes.  
the man was about as tall as she was, if not taller, with short blonde spikey hair, he couldn't have been any more than twenty-four, a year younger from what she looked. Her heart did something that it had never done before, it skipped a beat. "May I have this dance?" He asked again. Her heart jumped again. This feeling was totally new to her. What should she do? Accept? Decline? _

"_Miss are you allright?" the young man asked. Before her head could even think of a reasponse, she put her head in his. "Just fine" She smiled. He smiled back at her, the worry on his face fading. They easily slid out onto the dancefloor, him gently placing an arm around her waist, and one in her hand. Kida placed her hand on his shoudlern and her other nand in his. Then they started to dance. Both were excellent dancers, minus sometimes running into people. Kida couldn't stop smiling. This man, though only having just met, with barely even two words to eachother, had made her smile more than Logan had. "What is your name?" she asked. He grinned and spun her. "My name is F-" Just then as he spun her, another hand took hers spinng her gracefully away from this man. _

"_Mind if I cut in" Green eyes, familiar green eyes. No, no why'd he have to come and ruin everything?  
Her smile had faded into a light frown. "Of course not" She lied. She completely minded, how dare he come between her and mystery man. Soon the song ended , everyone applauding the musicians. It was only then she had realized that she and mystery man had been dancing for quiet a few songs. In fact, that was the last song of the night, that she and her suitor were dancing to. They exited the dancing hall in silence._

_*Carriage ride*  
Kida sat across from Logan, looking athim, only when his eyes weren't on her. "Enjoy your dance?" he asked smugly. "Should make quiet an interesting story to tell to your family don't you think?" Oh no, If her mother were to find out about this, she would most certainly be dead, so would the boy, then she'd really be stuck with Logan, or some one worse, if possible. Not only that but she'd be thought of as a whore, that wasthe last thing she wanted. "Oh…no, no please do not mention any of this to them!" Kida wasn't one for begging but she was almost home, this called for desparate measures. "But why dearest? I mean they must learn of this wonderful evening" he grinned. "No, no…please don't I'm begging you" She clasped her hands together. "I can see that. Thankfully, I'm in a very…quiet mood…for a price" '__**Oh no' **__she gulped. "Name it" she said, trying to be strong. The Carriage stopped. He got out, holding the door open to help her out. She angrily took his hand and helped herself out._

_The walked up the stairs. " I want you to marry me. I don't care whether or not you love me or not, I just want you...now you say yes, and we live happily ever after..say no..and heh…wel lit turns out quiet differently" Kida glared at him. "No…" she said. "Well then…I suppose, things wil lturn the worst for you then, right whore? " He smiled evily, before walking up the steps. Kidas eyes glowed a bright red. Her nails grew very longg and dagger like. "Not if I kill you first"_

_**!**_

Kida awoke with a start, looking around her room. It was 2011, she could tell that much. She looked beside her to see Finn, Blonde Finn. She took her hand off of her chest, to calm her racing heart to trace his features. They were so similar to that man…that one man.

No…it couldn't be? Kida searched her memory further. They were exact replicas. There was no way, that Finn, her Finn, was the same as the one of her memory…right?

There you are Finito! Done finished, and such. Please review it took along time to make this,


End file.
